


Military Training

by Pepisi



Category: GOT7, bnior - Fandom
Genre: 在荣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepisi/pseuds/Pepisi





	Military Training

对一个刚踏进大学校门口的人来说，什么都是新鲜的。觉得讨厌的估计就是都到九月了还热成狗的天气。

但是最讨厌的，还是要穿着不合身的军绿色衣服，接受着所谓的军事训练。

朴珍荣穿戴整齐，跟着大部队站在阳光下面，站着半小时的军姿。只不过他是面对着大家。其实他在心里已经把那个眼皮上有着两颗痣的教官骂了个遍。

他觉得这个连长就是针对他，凭什么整个连那么多人肩章腰带没弄好，就只抓他一个出来丢脸？

当着众人的面，拿他当模特，一遍一遍上下其手的示范怎么戴肩章，扣腰带。背对大家的时候，还对他笑了？

他心中有句XXX不得不说。

不过，既然这军痞子非要让他掉面子，他怎么也得搞回来。碰了他的上面，那他就要碰他的下面。

于是，就在军痞子走了一圈回到他旁边的时候，他抬起手摸上了军帽，假装被晒晕，一头栽进他怀里。

心想，等会儿要他好瞧。

林在范哼了一声，倒是没撒手。手里的重量对他来说不算什么。让各排排长看着他们站够半小时，再带着分开训练。军训第一天就有学生练到晒晕，对大家来说也不是新鲜事了。

把人抱起来，长腿一驱，往保健室走去。

刚一进保健室的门就毫不怜惜地把人丢到床上，一点照顾他的意思都没有。

“别装了。”他拉过椅子，嘲讽着床上偷摸睁眼的人，“晒晕了？嗯？”

他捏着珍荣的下巴，靠的极近，叹出来的鼻息热热的扑在珍荣脸上。跟他不服气的眼神对上，猛的松开手指，狠狠地把他甩到枕头上。

“说吧，干嘛倒在我身上？”坐回椅子上，翘着二郎腿，微微眯起了眼睛。

“就…想偷懒。”珍荣被他甩的脑袋晕乎乎的，但是咬着嘴唇，忍住。

“啧。”轻嗤了一声，这年头的学生就是娇气。他起身就要走，不愿多待。“偷懒偷够了一会儿把床位腾出来。”

“等下，我还有一个目的。”看他要走，珍荣有点急，按着枕头从床上爬下来，他还啥都没做呢，怎么能让他走了！

“说。”男人步伐迈得很大，听到他这么说，停在了门后面，看了他一眼。

“我要投诉。”他突如其来的把外套和T恤一起撩起来，露出奶白色带着人鱼线的肚皮。

“投诉什么？”珍荣成功让男人收回了握上门把的手。

“投诉这军服码数不正，你看。”他啪嗒一声解开腰带，宽松的裤子就一点一点的往下掉，露出里头的黑色平角内裤，划过大腿以后立马就从膝盖掉到了地上。毫不扭捏地把自己从未给其他人看过的私人地带，以及纤细瘦长的腿，暴露在空气中。 

“我觉得，连长穿的那条比较适合我。”他叉着腰，用手指轻轻指了指在范的下半身。两人的眼神仿佛可以在空气中撞出火花。

本来还没想做什么，可是对上那小子挑衅的眼神，林在范从没吃过亏的连长脾气上来了，眼神愈发危险。

“想穿我这条？”他走回床边，把珍荣轻松的放倒在床上，手臂压着他的胸口，邪魅的勾起嘴角，“那就自己来脱。”

“我正有此意！”珍荣不服输的用手推了推他的腰腹，没想到伸进他衣服里去了。入手的肌肉弹力极佳，害他毫无意识的摸了摸。

哼，刚刚那么玩他的肩章，他一定要给他也来回的穿脱几次！他向来是不达目的不罢休，为了能够折腾面前的男人，他觉得在他面前脱了裤子也不丢脸。

瞬间，两人位置对调，躺在床上的人变成了在范。

珍荣坐在在范岔开的两条腿中间，非要把腿压上在范的大腿，根本不知道在范一点都没把他的示威看在眼里。

手掌往他的裆部按了按，察觉到军痞子的比他的大，这个认知让他更加不爽了。双手齐下，一会五指并拢地用手掌附在上面揉揉，一会又想要抓出形状的用指尖捏捏。不停的隔着粗糙的军裤触碰着沉睡的家伙，像挑逗又像报复，把在范的温度提高到火热的程度。 

在范没有出声，甚至呼吸声还是那么平缓无起伏。他把手臂枕在头下，感受着下半身传来的快感，面无表情地任由珍荣动作。不过，珍荣挤压揉捏的力道加上他认真的表情倒是挺诱人的。

这在珍荣看来就是服软，他在心里傲娇的哼了一声。

直到在范被他弄得完全硬起来，肿胀的高昂被压制在军裤底下，他才满足的指着那鼓鼓一包，嘲笑在范定力不够。

“哇，我果然没说错，教官的裤子真的小了呢！适合我。”珍荣舔着嘴唇，伸手去拨弄他的皮带扣，一点一点的往下拽着他的裤子。卡住他的勃发的时候，又装作很抱歉的往上提了提，一脸真诚地请求再重新脱一次。

成功把裤子穿到自己身上之后，看着没了裤子束缚，高高支起帐篷的在范，他觉得给他的报复也够了。毕竟接下来几天还要见面，别彻底得罪他。珍荣拍了拍手就想离开保健室。

野兽的潜伏是有耐心的，他会让你觉得你安全了，在你最放松的那一刻，一口咬住你的颈动脉。

在范就是最野的野兽。

他纵容的看着很是骄傲的小猎物甩头就走。却等他即将走到门口，才用敏捷的行动力，握住珍荣纤细的手腕，一收力气，把人拉进自己怀里。

“啊！”

“抓到你了。”

在范把他推倒，不顾他的挣扎，一只手扣住珍荣的两只手腕，抬高到头顶。分开双腿，直挺挺的跪在珍荣腰的两侧。剩下一只手毫不费力的解开了他的外套。俯下毛绒绒的头颅，隔着迷彩T恤含住他的茱萸，把它们厮磨到充血挺立。透明的唾液把少年胸前的衣服浸湿，逐渐加深了颜色，紧紧的贴在乳头上。

后背再次装上保健室硬邦邦的木床，他觉得自己今天可能会摔出脑震荡。但是在那之前，胸前传来啃咬舔弄的酥麻感，让珍荣的脸上闪过一丝慌乱，这军痞子要干嘛？

“连长，你放开我。”

擦，这男的锁人的力道真大，他现在觉得自己手腕疼的要死！在范对他的反抗不为所动，甚至惩罚似的，用力的咬了他一口。让他全身疼的一缩，像虾被烧开热水一烫，红彤彤的弯曲起身子。

“喂！军痞子，你要干嘛！”觉得自己处在劣势，他一着急，连心里对他的称呼都喊出来了。随即有点心虚的不敢跟他对视。

“不是很明显吗？”在范眼神明亮地看着他，笑了笑，嘴角勾起的弧度明明很温柔，可是珍荣就是觉得他很危险。

“你搞了半天，不就是想勾引我？我这不是在如你所愿嘛。”

“不是！你放开我，谁要勾引你！”珍荣只是想逗他玩一玩，可没想把自己搭进去。现在有点后悔搞这个男人了。

看着珍荣激动到脸都有点红，在范伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇，又用牙齿尖尖咬住。

“你这是在求饶吗？”在范松开他的手，作势要起来，一脸‘我就知道你怂’，把珍荣气够呛。“原来是不敢动真刀真枪的。”

擦！求饶？不敢？怎么可能！他才不要被这个男的小瞧了！今天非要让这个男的见识一下他的厉害！连长到时候不也要在他身下软了骨头？

他拖住在范的手，顺利让他坐下。低头去剥在范的内裤，完美错过在范得逞的笑容。

由于珍荣扯下内裤的力道不小，在范的粗长突如其来的弹出来，打在他的脸上。他倒也不生气，用手牢牢握住之后，轻轻用舌尖舔了一下。听到在范忍不住倒吸一口凉气，眯着眼笑的得意。

双手扶住他的柱身，用果冻般软糯Q弹的嘴唇抿住他的顶端，如同接吻般左右厮磨，舌尖来回抵弄微微张开的铃口。惹得发硬的性器忍不住吐出几丝透明的前列腺液。

嘴唇啵的一声，把热气腾腾的分身吐出来，拉出一道细长的银丝，在唇瓣跟性器顶端分开的途中断掉。换成用骨节分明的手握住，从根部缓缓往上推，帮着在范挤出更多亮晶晶的液体，接着又把顶端的液体往下抹匀到整个柱身。桎梏和摩擦让他又涨大了一圈，充血肿胀到深红发紫。 

“哈……”在范看着在自己身下忙个不停的人，手臂一撑一抬，就把自己的衣服全部脱了下来，丢在了地上。

“连长，舒服吗？”珍荣一见他被自己牵着走，就忍不住要贪图口舌之快，“要努力撑到他们站完军姿哦。”

这小子，是在说他撑不到半小时吗？

“放心，会让你见到明天的太阳的。”

说完，把珍荣的头按向自己的性器，径直冲进他嘴里，在他温暖的口腔里抽插了好几下。

“唔……”口腔被填满，唾液混合着前列腺液在他的动作之间从嘴角滑落，有几下甚至冲进了喉头，珍荣连眼泪都要刺激出来了。

“有点热了……”没一会儿，珍荣就觉得自己的身体开始发烫，特别是身下被在范裤子束缚着的可怜分身，还有开始发痒的后穴。

听到他这么说，在范三下五除二的剥开他的衣服，同样丢下床。

因为常年训练而有着老茧的手从锁骨开始往下抚摸着珍荣的身体，划过每一寸皮肤都像在点火，让珍荣忍不住哆嗦了几下。来到他的肚脐眼周围，改成用手指不停的打转，奶白色的肚皮开始泛着漂亮的粉红色。

他有一下没一下的摸着珍荣大腿内侧最敏感的地方，珍荣被皮肤摩擦的痒意刺激到一缩一缩的战栗着，手臂起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“唔， 不要乱摸……”珍荣拨开他作乱的手，谁知道他却把欺负的对象换成珍荣粉嫩的性器，用粗砺的皮肤把它刺激到抬头，颤颤巍巍的在空气中点啊点的。

“小子，有点嫩啊？”看着他前端分泌出大量的液体，想来就是没有被这么弄过。在范倒是很乐意开发开发。

“闭嘴……哈……要你管！”珍荣嘴硬的撇开头，不停喘着粗气，不去看自己的分身在他的手里又舒服又可怜的冒着水。

在范的拇指指腹蹭了蹭他的铃口，食指又扣住菱沟弯弯曲曲，珍荣哪里被人这样对待过，一阵阵电流从被握住的地方传到尾椎骨，又飞快的蹿上大脑皮层。

“哈啊……”珍荣一下没锁住精关，噗呲噗呲就射出了第一波白花花的精液。脑袋里的快感不停的碰撞出火花，两条腿有点发软在床单上抵了抵。

“呵。”在范喉咙底滚过笑声，在珍荣听来就是在嘲笑他太快了，不甘心的曲起膝盖要去踢他，却被在范一把抓着往肚子按，露出湿漉漉的后穴。

“嗯……”还没反应过来，在范就把细长的手指抵在他的后穴口，有一下没一下的抠弄着。

敏感的地方第一次被别人触碰，奇特的感觉让他收紧入口的褶皱。体内的暖流却不懂事的肆意泛滥，珍荣只好揪紧身下白色的床单，咬住嘴唇努力不发出让在范得意的声音。

“唔……”先是一根手指突破层层软肉的阻挡，搅动着里头的紧致，指节刮蹭着肠壁，麻麻的快感让珍荣控制不住的又流出一波水泽。

他又放进来了一根，两根手指分工合作，接替抠抠挖挖，让珍荣完全没办法集中注意力感受。

“你湿透了。”他坏心眼的把两根沾到淫液的手指伸到珍荣面前，拉开一道水丝，提醒他动情的事实。珍荣红着脸啐了他一口，不想承认自己居然被他弄得空虚起来。

但是小穴是第一次被入侵，一下子就记住了刚刚的感觉，拼命地收缩，想要有什么东西再次进入到深处，缓解一下痒意。

“痒……”他不自觉的蹭了蹭身下的床单，清秀的眉眼之间带上一丝媚意，脸蛋开始浮现两抹红晕，小嘴微微张着。根本忘了刚刚自己想要让在范臣服的想法。

在范看到他一副迷乱的样子，觉得自己更是硬到发疼，掰开他的臀瓣，粗长的肉棒挤开紧闭着的穴口，艰难的埋进去一个头，唇齿间溢出一声叹息，“真紧。”

“疼……”比手指粗了不止一点的龟头闯进自己体内，光是想象整根没入的情景就让他紧张到夹紧后穴。但是深处又不停的叫嚣着，想被狠狠地操弄。

“噢……”被小嘴箍住的快感让在范忍不住闷哼出声，本来还想一鼓作气冲进去，但是看到珍荣似乎是因为一下子接受不了他的粗大，眼眶都红了，他还是停了下来。

湿滑的舌头卷了卷他的红豆，想要转移他的注意力，见他溢出两声急促的呼吸，又低下头咬了咬他嘟起来的嘴唇，交换一个吻。舌头勾动着纠缠在一起，你来我往互不相让，只有唾液可怜兮兮的被挤出来，从嘴角滑到下巴。他双手往下揉弄着两瓣紧张到有点僵硬的臀肉，带着穴口微微地一开一合。 

“啊……好粗……”珍荣好不容易放松下来，立马被在范察觉到，快速的又把肉棒送进了一寸。他摇着头，把手抵着在范的胸口，“太粗了……不要了……快出去……”

“乖，忍忍。”在范也好不到哪里去，性器一半被火热紧致的肠壁吮吻，一半却暴露在空气中，叫嚣着要整根没入。他的手扶在珍荣的臀瓣上轻轻的摇晃着，让他习惯自己的存在，在上面留下浅红色的五指印。

“你里面真的好湿，吸得那么紧是真的不要我进去吗？”在范忍着毫不动作，等他适应自己。额头上冒出的汗连在一起划过脸颊，一直往下滚落。听到在范说着自己身体到底多诚实，珍荣浑身忍不住颤抖着，连他自己也搞不懂到底要不要了。

肠壁被撑开，满满的含着热烫的性器，感受得到性器表面被青筋顶起来，凹凸不平。

软肉被炙热感染变得更加湿滑，快感如同千万只蚂蚁，噬咬着他的理智。他想要。

于是，他主动勾住在范的脖子，送上自己的嘴唇，贴上他的嘴唇之后就辗转反侧的吮舔着。小穴也开始习惯在范的存在，变得柔软，括约肌甚至开始一口一口的吞吐在范的欲望。在范抓住机会，把人抱紧，在胸膛与胸膛的磨蹭之中，让珍荣把自己尽数吃进去。

“到底了……”被开拓到前所未有的深度，珍荣承受不住这份刺激，软肉紧紧绞住体内的肉棒，在在范的肩上留下一排牙印。

“放松一点，艹，真他妈紧！”在范忍不住说了句粗口。掐着他的腰，开始缓缓的抽动，一下一下的撞着珍荣的深处。他的穴肉像是有意识一样，四面八方的挤压着他的肉棒，不留空隙的贴合着。

汗津津的男性躯体，在另一个人的身上卖力的起伏着，手臂大腿紧紧纠缠在一起，已经分不清到底谁是谁了。

“啊……好深……唔……”珍荣控制不住的呻吟，却被在范撞碎，沉甸甸的卵蛋拍打着他的臀部，发出啪啪啪的声音。

珍荣的淫水混着在范的前精，在穴口被打成白色沫沫，黏黏糊糊一片。

“呜……不行了……要死了……”被在范撞到了最敏感的那一块地方，他忍不住仰着头，却被在范含住喉结，呼吸变得更为急促，一颗泪珠从眼角滑落。

在范一下子就反应过来，自己碰到了他的敏感点，更是发狠的撞击着那一处，让珍荣手脚慌乱的挣扎起来。小腹上被操硬的性器，稀里糊涂的射出了今天的第二波。

但是在范还硬挺的在他体内抽插，他觉得特别不爽，把后脚跟盘在在范的后腰处往下压，让他埋得更深，再努力的锁紧肉棒，想要把他的精华吸出来。

擦！在范被这突如其来的攻势刺激到眼睛发红，大掌拍了拍他的臀部，惩罚他作怪。

“你快射嘛！”珍荣扭了扭臀催促，用鼻音奶声奶气的抱怨着，“快点……”

“真浪！”在范箍住他的腰，加快了进出的速度，听着他细碎的呜咽声，用力的撞进最深处，猛的喷发出浓稠来。

滚烫的液体在体内四处奔流，有力持久的射精让珍荣攀上另一个高潮，声音卡在喉咙发不出来，好半天缓不过来。

“你怎么还不出来，”体内的肉棒射了之后没有完全消下去，甚至还隐约有抬头的趋势，吓得他拍了拍在范的胸口，“不去看着他们训练真的好吗？”

“我这么硬，怎么去？”说完把自己退到只剩龟头卡在穴口，再用力往深处冲了进去，里面流出来的液体被弄得到处都是。

“唔……你怎么……”怎么又开始了！珍荣话说到一半，人就被在范抱着坐了起来，这样的姿势只会让性器入得更加深，珍荣只能抱紧他的后背，把头靠在他的肩窝，受不了的哼哼几声。

红色的肉棒继续深深浅浅的进出，每一下都让自己的顶端用力磨着脆弱的肠壁，看着珍荣再次一点点迷失在欲望里，满意的含住他的嘴唇，落下细细碎碎的亲吻。

“啊……就是那里！好棒……”俊俏少年瞬间被酥麻俘获改了口。在范托着他的屁股上下套弄着，明明是同一根东西，可是珍荣总觉得比刚刚还要粗一点。明明一样的动作，怎么就一直撞在他最痒的地方呢。

“你叫这么大声是要让人过来看吗？”在范又一巴掌拍在他白嫩挺翘的臀肉上，“我可没锁门。”

“你怎么没锁！”被他这么一说，珍荣紧张到不行，想到可能有人闯进来会看到他们在做，羞耻感让他把自己紧紧埋在在范怀里。穴肉不停的咬紧，把在范刺激到差点交待出来。

“骗你的，锁了。”灭顶的快感不停地从交合处往上跑，在再这样下去可不行，不打算再吓唬他。在范的声音有点沙哑，珍荣还听出了一丝笑意。

“你故意的！”珍荣突然就想起来，他还故意当着大家的面摆弄他的衣服！但是怒气满满的抱怨却因为他用力的捣弄，变成几声无关痛痒的娇嗔。

“你刚刚干嘛抓我上去？”他用力的揪住在范硬的跟石子一样的乳头，非要问出所以然。纤细的腰又没办法自控的扭了扭，让在范的家伙什在自己体内碾磨。

“太多人没穿好军服，我准备杀鸡儆猴来着……”在范仰长了脖颈，每一声呼吸之间都写满了性感，“想着你看起来比较温顺……”

“是我比较倒霉的意思吗？”珍荣抱住他的脖子，在他耳边询问，说完就用牙齿尖尖咬了咬在范的耳廓。

“我出力你享受有什么倒霉的。”这小家伙怎么那么凶，又凶又娇的，真是该死的欠操！他又再一次抵住了珍荣最敏感的软肉，看着张牙舞爪的小猎物瞬间化成一摊水。

“啊……别那么快……丢了……”这个体位让冲击更加猛烈，虽然只被磨蹭了一下，却带来强烈的过电感。珍荣的体内突然就吐出一股热热的液体，淋在在范的铃口上，烫了他一个激灵。

“你这里是不是从来没吃过男人的东西？”被狠狠的绞住，没办法进退，他忍不住嘲了一句，却没想到耳朵听到了肯定的回答。

“哼，便宜你了！”说完就开始按着在范的手臂，自己在他身上起起落落，想要碰到哪个位置就哪个位置，自己动手丰衣足食。

虽然是觉得他初经人事，但是从他自己嘴里说出来的就不一样了。想到这个地方只有他一个人进去过，被他一个人内射过，为他高潮流水，他就觉得自己心头满满的征服感，此刻死在他的肚皮上也愿意了。

“呜……”发出甜腻的鼻音，才动了没一会就累了，珍荣软下身子，不自觉地蹭了蹭在范的胸口，“你动动嘛……”

“刚刚不是还很嚣张？”在范捏了捏他的鼻子，还是不含糊的，实打实的填满他，“被我的老二教乖了？”

“才没有！”一边否认，一边又缠着他，被他的慢吞吞折磨到快疯掉，“你到底行不行的呀！”

“呵，你等着瞧！”话音一落，就挺着腰动了起来，看着身上的人又开始舒服的哼哼唧唧，忍不住要去挑逗他被冷落的分身。

“不要碰它……”双重刺激让他直摇头，刚刚已经射了两次了，再这么弄估计又得出来。

“我差不多了，一起？”在范搂住他的腰，一边做着最后冲刺，一边来回撸动珍荣的性器，把珍荣搞得靠在他胸口一直颤抖，后穴更是一片细细密密的痉挛。

“哼……”在范把他的肩膀往下按，闷哼一声，在里面尽数释放出来。

“呜……肚子里面好涨。”逃不开又承受不住，在范已经熟悉了他的身体，只消随意的套弄，就让珍荣缴械投降。第三次射出来的东西已经明显变稀了，但是体内的热铁却跳动着，一下一下的往肠壁射着浓稠的白浊，过多的液体在体内涌动，再从交合缝隙往下淌。

“要我出来吗？”浸泡在两个人暖暖的液体里感觉还挺不错，但是怕珍荣难受，只好把自己一点一点往外抽。他的软肉也跟着收缩着，把穴里的液体一股脑的往外挤。

“以后不许再乱勾引别人，听到没有！”在范简单的帮两人做了个清理，捧住珍荣的的脸，落下几个吻，像盖章一样。

“嘁，以后跟你没关系吧。”珍荣咬着嘴唇，撑着软绵绵的身子，坐在椅子上看着在范换床单。虽说站军姿那事他不是故意针对自己，但是……唔，好吧，气早消了。而且他器大活好还真的有舒服到，“你不就待军训这么几天嘛！”

看着这人分明就想跟他再无纠缠，在范又露出人畜无害的笑容，“我是学校军协的，大二，我叫林在范，你呢。”

“朴珍荣。”其实有那么一瞬间不想跟他说真名，但是怕下午突然来个全连点名，还是算了。

“教官的裤子跟你们的颜色不太一样，我重新帮你找条合身的裤子，晚上过来我宿舍拿？”

“不了不了……”珍荣摆摆手，深知去了估计被吃到骨头都不剩，他还是穿着自己的大裤子就好。

“真不来？”

“没连长你体力好，我还想看见明天的太阳呢……”

“来的话，明天准你病号营坐一天。”

“如果可以不用写心得我就去。”

“这可不行，今天的心得怎么可以不写。”

“那我走了，拜拜ﾉBye~”

“小没良心的，爽完就丢。”

珍荣走到门口，又跑回来，在他下巴上啃了一口。

“晚上见。”


End file.
